The Beginning of a Game
by Callek Darren
Summary: Prequel to: It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love. Mephisto held Rin for the first time, but that wasn't enough for the Honorary Knight.


The Beginning of a Game

* * *

><p>Prequel to: It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love<p>

Story Style: One-Shot

Rating: M for mention of certain acts, and some minor language.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, never have never will.

* * *

><p>Discription: Prequel to: It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love. Mephisto held Rin for the first time, but that wasn't enough for the Honorary Knight. One-Shot.<p>

* * *

><p>Warnings: Possible swearing, and boys love. Don't like? Turn around. Also some details of the animemanga were altered. Forewarning in case you notice something and try to correct me. xD

* * *

><p>"Get off me, I need to go."<p>

Mephisto growled as he kicked his younger brother and lover off of him, the green haired demon whimpering as he crawled on his knees and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his body against him, "Why brother? What is so important that you must leave?"

"Fujimoto has requested I accompany him on a mission, not that it is any of your business, Amaimon..."

"When you return can we play?"

"If you wish..."

Mephisto walked out of his mansion in a huff. The purple-haired demon was anything but pleased with his brother at this point, and was growing rather bored with him. Sex was sex though to any demon, of course, unless they found their true mates. Normally in that situation sex was not just any old thing, and was something that even the roughest of demon's liked to take slow just for the sheer pleasure of it. Amaimon was definitely not the principal of True Cross Academy's mate, and far from it.

Amaimon and Mephisto were simply demon brothers. Not related, per say, but in bond. They grew up together, and grew to use each other for whatever gains they needed, and this included sex. It was a mutual relationship that lived only by the two's desires and lust. Without their sex lives, the two would simply only cross paths when one of them needed the other for a personal gain or for simple amusement. Something the older of the two wished they only had.

Flipping through his keys, the demon let out a sigh, looking off to the side as his long time, human friend approached, looking rather serious. It didn't suit him. "What exactly are we doing, Shirō?" he asked as his friend eyed the keys in his hands.

"Going to the location I mentioned before... The girl is giving birth to a child..."

Mephisto's drooping eyes widened slightly then returned back to normal. A child of Satan. One that the devil could manipulate since birth instead of just taking a grip on them later on in life. He had to admit, as he placed the key in the key hole and opened it, he was interested for many reasons. He allowed his friend to enter the door first, then followed out of the doorway of a house. Suddenly regretting his choice in wardrobe, the demon hugged his arm to his middle, closing the door with his other as he followed his friend out into the snow.

It wasn't a particularly long walk, but the snow and the demon's seemed to make it seem longer. Their peering eyes that stared at them as they trudged through the snow creeped even Mephisto out. It was as if the demons were preparing for an attack. But an attack on what was beyond the honorary knight and the paladin.

The two friends approached a cave, the older looking of the two stiffened as he looked at Mephisto with slight concern, "I do not know what we will find in there, my friend. If the girl will be alive or dead."

"If she is dead father will be sure to be cross," Mephisto warned, knowing he was just voicing out what Fujimoto was thinking.

They entered the cave, freezing as soon as they saw the site. Not one, but two bundles were in the girls arms. One was a lite with blue flames, the other a normal looking child. The girl was dead, using the last of her life to hold the two boys close in an attempt to keep them warm. What was it that the two of them were here for? He frowned seeing the expression on his friends face. He knew all to well how much he disliked demons, sometimes going as far as to hate Mephisto at times even though they considered each other friends.

He was going to kill the children. Opening his mouth, the demon reached out to stop him, only freezing as a sound came from the two children. The paladin stopped, staring down at the boy surrounded by flames. He was laughing. Not an evil, malicious laugh, but an innocent childlike laugh.

"I'll raise them..." the Paladin stated, suddenly

"What?" Mephisto let out a laugh, something he couldn't help even though he felt relieved.

"I'll raise them as my own." The man stepped forward, scooping the boy's up in his arms and holding them close. He smiled down at the boy who laughed and looked up, tilting his head to the side as he stared at the purple-haired demon.

Mephisto was shocked, and even more confused. His face relaxed, tilting his head too as he looked down at the children. "I'll..." he started, pulling his hat off his head and pulling a sword, the Kurikara out of the inside. "I will fuse Satan's powers to the sword..." As he did this, he couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart as he stared down at the flame engulfed boy. '_What was that?_' he thought briefly to himself, before shaking his head and doing as he stated. "If it is opened," he stated, the flames depleting from his body, "His powers will be released."

The demon gaped at the old man as he handed over the boy, taking the sword, "Help me carry them, will ya?" he requested, giving him a smile as he held the normal boy close.

"And as their father... what do you plan to name them?" Mephisto asked, staring down into the navy blue eyes of the small black haired boy in his arms.

"Yukio..." he gestured with his head down to the boy in his own arms, "And Rin." Rin... He nodded. It was a good choice of names.

* * *

><p>A year had passed all to quickly, Shirō becoming a fantastic father, gushing about his children at the demon whenever he could, and showing pictures whenever he had new ones (or even sometimes old ones). Visiting them at the monastery that they lived at, Mephisto was pleased to see that they could say words, and even walk. As he stood, watching his friend playing with Yukio, he felt a tug on his pants, looking down at the smiling face of the boy called Rin. "Clown," he stated, reaching up, obviously wanting to be picked up.<p>

"Clown?" Mephisto cooed, reaching down and picking the boy up, his friend laughing at him and smiling wide.

"Yes, your identifier with Rin is a Clown, terribly sorry." He had to be joking. The demon rolled his eyes and looked down at the boy, who curled up, laying his head against his shoulder, sucking his thumb. He had to admit, the boy was cute. "Mephisto, I have a request of you..." he looked up, confused by the Paladin's sudden serious tone. "If anything happens to me... Will you take care of them?"

"Heh..." Mephisto grinned and nodded once, "The tough exorcist is getting soft, eh?"

"He's trying to get to them..." the demon frowned. "He won't get a hold of me any time soon, but if he does promise you will look after them..."

Mephisto didn't know what to do or say, simply nodded his head and held Rin close to him. He didn't like the idea of Satan getting a hold of Shirō, because he knew that if he did he would surely die. He glanced back down at Rin and grinned again.

"Did he fall asleep again?" He glanced up and nodded as he looked back down at the sleeping boy. "I think he likes you."

"Who doesn't?" Mephisto joked, the other laughing and walking over to him, taking Rin from him.

"I'll put him to sleep. You going to stay long?"

"No, was just dropping by since I was in the neighborhood. I'll see you soon, Fujimoto."

* * *

><p>The boys grew faster than any human would, but only in intellect. Rin didn't show any signs of abnormality, but his temper flared quite a bit, giving the Paladin a hard time. By the time the boys were eight years old, he was getting into fights, while Yukio was already studying to become a exorcist. Much to Mephisto's dislike, he had to meet up with the boy twice a week and help Shirō teach him. He'd rather have the opportunity to teach the older of the two brothers, instead.<p>

But, as luck would have it, Fujimoto didn't want to let Rin know about demons, or even about who and what he was. That also meant that Rin could never know who the principal of true cross academy was, which frustrated the older man, to say the least. But that never stopped him from watching from the shadows. Sometimes, when Rin would take to running off and getting into fights, Mephisto would follow him, and lend him a hand in some way or another: tripping his enemies, sending an animal to distract them, all being normal every day things so not to make the other suspicious.

His soft spot for the son of Satan was growing more and more each day, to the point where by the time the twins were fifteen, he would imagine Rin being his partner while him and Amaimon had sex. It was a bit wrong, especially in his mind, but he couldn't help it, his mind always wandered to him. But of course, his brother never had a clue, only paying attention to how much more passionate the purple-haired demon got. It was like he was a completely different person entirely. There was no foreplay, simply passion. Then afterward he was back to being cold, ignoring his every word and scowling at him.

He pulled off of the green haired demon, panting softly as he laid down and stared at the ceiling. "I want you to go back to Gehenna," the exorcist stated.

Amaimon shot up and stared at him, eyes wide, "Why...?"

"Get up. Leave this room. Go back. Don't ask useless questions." The demon was beginning to lose his temper at his slow moving brother. The other didn't say anything more, simply got dressed and stared at him a moment, then left the room. And then his sex toy was gone... He shook his head and covered his arm over his eyes. "I'll bring him back when he's useful again..." he grumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Mephisto sighed as he walked down the hall of the Vatican. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut, but didn't focus on it as he went to report that his brother was no longer in Assiah. He paused and frowned as the ringer of his cell phone went off. He did not recognize the number, but picked it up, and brought it to his ear, "Shirō is dead..." the rough voice muttered before the phone went dead. He slowly moved his hand down and stared at the phone. He knew perfectly well what that meant. It meant that Rin was no longer a human. It meant that he had to kill him as the Vatican warned if he ever let his true nature free.<p>

He turned around, and blinked, a dozen men walking down the hall in his direction. He knew what they were for, he wasn't delirious or stupid. As the first one stopped in front of him, he allowed his brow to raise, his frown deepening as he noticed the look of sadness on their faces. "Father Fujimoto is dead, sir. The funeral is tomorrow. We've been ordered to take out the son of Satan after the service."

"A bit petty do you think?" Mephisto raised a brow, then shrugged, twirling his umbrella, "Very well then. We shall head out and exterminate the pest before the problem grows..."

He didn't want this. Something inside him told him to abandon all senses. It screamed at him like a siren in a storm, desperate for attention. He clenched his fist and scowled, pulling out his keys as he headed towards a door. Why was he even thinking of going against orders? He never let anything interfere with his business, even if they were personal problems such as this. He shook his head, fully aware of the men behind him, and opened the door, allowing the exorcists to file in before him, before following them through the door and into a neighborhood that he recognized as the one he had visited so many times before while stalking Rin and meeting up with Shirō.

He paused and sighed, closing the door behind him. So much human emotion. He hated it. Even if his friends died in the past, he would never let it effect him such as this. He growled, two of the men near him startled by the sudden sound coming from the demon's throat. "Until tomorrow then..."

* * *

><p>The funeral was held the next day, on a storming afternoon. It was perfectly fitting, especially seeing how the Paladin had died. Suicide in an attempt to keep Satan out. Mephisto looked out of the corner of his eye, the exorcists that accompanied him circling Rin without anyone even noticing or thinking it as odd. He glanced upwards, briefly making eye contact with Yukio, who stared at him quizzically. Of course, Yukio knew exactly what he was up to. Was he going to make an attempt to stop him? He lowered his gaze and licked the corner of his mouth as he awaited the ceremony to conclude.<p>

Why was he so anxious for it to end? Rin was going to die, and at his hand. He supposed it was only because he wanted to get it over with. It wasn't going to hurt him afterward, he knew that much, but why did it hurt him now before it even happened? He glanced upward at the sound of footsteps. Yukio looked to Rin, the principal anticipating the younger brother's move, expecting him to run and tell him. What he didn't expect was that he turned and left, as if that last look was a look of goodbye.

Now was the time. He stepped forward, the other exorcists moving in as he did. What was the boy doing? Looking at a phone? His eyes widened in realization as he pulled out his cell phone just as it started to ring. The boy blinked and looked at him, just as he picked up, and spoke into the receiver,: "Please to meet you," He smiled, hanging up the phone and bowing, his eyes not leaving the other. "I am Mephisto Pheles, Preceptor of the Japan Branch of the Knights of the True Cross. I was a friend of Father Fujimoto's. Please allow me to extend my deepest condolences."

Rin slipped the phone in his pocket, turning to face him completely, making the other gulp silently, "Are you guys all exorcists, too?"

"Yes," he walked forward, getting a better look at him. It was the first time he was allowed to be this close to him since he was little, and he knew all to well he was to kill the boy. "We know all about you. It seems that Father Fujimoto intended to raise you as a human, but... against his wishes you awoke your true nature. Having a son of Satan at large in Assiah puts mankind in the worst kind of jeopardy. As such..." he began to stall, not wanting to state his next words, "We are compelled to eliminate you in the name of the Vatican."

Rin frowned, his brows furrowing, "Hey, I thought you were going to offer me protection!"

Mephisto's eyes narrowed, "I never let my personal feeling interfere with business. But, as it would seem, there are two options for you. Either be killed by us, or kill us and flee..." He was hoping at this point Rin would choose the second. "Oh wait, there is also the option of taking your own life, so that's three actually," he held out three fingers for the boy to see. "Now then... Which do you prefer?"

The boy was silent for a moment, before finally opening his mouth, "Let me join you guys."

Mephisto's eyes widened slightly, "Huh?" he was not expecting this.

"I don't care what you say. I don't care what you think. But I am no son of Satan, I only have one dad and that's Shirō Fujimoto!"

"I see..." Mephisto tilted his head to the side, looking to Rin rather boredly. "So, you're saying you'd like to carry out Father Fujimoto's dying wish.. But," he held up his finger, "Please listen to me for a moment. Just what do you plan to do as an exorcist?"

"Beat the shit out of Satan!" the boy growled instantly. Mephisto's eyes widened slightly as he stared at him. He hunched over slightly before letting a chuckle emit from his lips, his head shooting back as he could not contain his laughter anymore. This boy, the one that got his attention as a mere baby was even more amusing and entertaining at the age of fifteen! "What the hell's so funny?" the boy growled.

"Funny?" Mephisto smiled wider and leaned forward as he looked to him, "The son of Satan, an exorcist," just the thought was hilarious, but here he was, admitting it. He burst out laughing more, leaning back and clutching his stomach. "How brilliant! I haven't laughed so hard in ages!"

"Hey! I'm serious about this!" Rin yelled, his temper flaring.

"How droll! Very well, then!" he sat up straight and smiled, putting his finger up.

"Wait!" the men around him all faltered staring at him confused, "Sir Pheles!" they protested.

"Huh?" Rin blinked, taking a step back, "You're okay with it?"

"This is an extra legal measure. However, Master Rin, You have chosen to follow a thorny path. You may very well regret not having chosen to die today. The fate that awaits you will be extremely painful and agonizing."

"I don't give a damn," Rin growled, "I'm not a human or a demon anymore... Don't you see? My only choice is to move on! I'm gonna become an exorcist!"

Mephisto smirked and nodded his head, "I will pick you up tomorrow then... You will be attending True Cross Academy under my supervision and training to become an Exorcist," he turned his back, waving his hand, the other exorcists following him as he walked away. He smirked as he narrowed his eyes '_It seems like I'll have more time with the boy... I wonder if he is willing to play a little game...?_' he brought his free hand to his beard and pet it lightly chuckling to himself "Let the game commence."

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry about the skipping around, but I didn't want to dwell to much on the things you have seenread from the anime/manga already. Just a one chapter story leading up to the beginning of the manga and or anime (whatever it was you read/watched first or at all), then on with my other story. XD

Reviews would be much appreciated! And if you are reading this story before It's All Fun and Games Till You Fall in Love, please head over and read it to find out what happens in this little game Mephisto talked about.

Hope you all liked it!

Until next time~


End file.
